Apocalipsis
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Eggman, arto de que sus planes siempre terminen en una ruina decide que es hora de volver a los viejos tiempos a la vez, Sonic tendrá que reunir a sus viejos amigos para acabar con este Apocalipsis, reencuentros de viejos personajes acompañan a este fanfic.
1. El comienzo del desastre

Nota de la autora: Hola queridos escritores, escritoras, lectores y lectoras, les quiero compartir esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió un dia en la escuela sin nada que hacer, espero que sea de su agrado y me den un comentario positivo con sugerencias para mejorar esta historia y para saber si fue o no de su agrado, que lo disfruten… _El Apocalipsis_

_Capitulo 1.- El comienzo del desastre_

En el espacio, un genio científico como se hace llamar el, daba varias vueltas alrededor del cuarto de control, el nombre de este. Doctor Ivo. Robotnik, o mejor conocido como Eggman.

Eggman: Arrgh, no logro entender como es que ese erizo tonot logra derrotar mis planes, tengo que pensar en una manera para desaserme de el de una vez por todas

Ballbot: Eggman-sama, le sugiero recordar todos los planes anteriores para ver los errores y recopilarlos para llegar a un nuevo plan infalible

Eggman: Esa es una buena idea

Dicho esto se sento en su silla y comenzo a recordar todos los planes que frustro el erizo azulado

Comenzo a recordar desde el dia en que despertó a Chaos

Siguio con lo del proyecto sombra, Shadow the Hedgehog

Despues siguió con la competencia que realizo para Skates

Continuo con el plan del Proyecto Solaris

Penso también en cuando despertó a Dark Gaia

Y termino por recordar el renacimiento de Eggmanland usando la energía de Wisps

Saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma y empezó a anotar los errores de cada uno:

Proyecto Chaos

1.- La creatura se salió de control

Proyecto Sombra, Shadow the Hedgehog

1.- No sabia los planes de Shadow

2.-Sonic convenció a Shadow de no destruir la Tierra

Proyecto Skates

1.- Sonic convenció a los rebeldes de babilonia

Proyecto Solaris

1.- El proyecto se salió de control

2.- Aparecieron Silver, Blaze y Mephiles

3.- Silver y Blaze se unieron a Sonic

4.- Mephiles arruino el proyecto solaris

Proyecto Dark Gaia

1.- Sonic sobrevivió a la caída

2.- Sonic encontró a Light Gaia, Chip

3.- Dark Gaia se descontrolo

4.- Sonic trabajo con Chip para derrotar a Dark Gaia

Proyecto Eggmanland

1.- Sonic llego a Eggmanland junto con Tails

2.- Se escaparon wisps y asi Sonic se entero de todo con la ayuda de Tails

3.- Se termino la energía de los wisps para controlar a Tails

Despues de terminar de anotar lanzo con furia aquellas notas

Eggman: Porque todos mis planes fracasan?

Ballbot: Tal vez sea porque todo lo esta haciendo solo sin ayuda de nadie tal vez sea mejor que trabaje con alguien mas que odie a Sonic tanto como usted

Eggaman: Uh? es cierto, trabajando solo no puedo… y uniéndome con alguien mas que odie a ese erizo lograre vengarme de el y destruirlo, es brillante, comenzare mi próximo plan para acabar con ese erizo de una vez por todas, muajajajajajajajaja.

Nos encontramos en un hermoso lugar, con un dia para disfrutar, soleado y fresco, un erizo azul acompañado de una eriza rosa, un zorro amarillo de dos colas y un equidna rojo paseaban por el lugar disfrutando el bello dia

Sonic: Mmmh parece que Eggman a estado mas tranquilo después de mi ultima visita

Tails: Cierto Sonic pareciera que ya se dio por vencido

Amy: Claro que si Tails, eso es obvio, por fin se dio cuenta de que Sonic es el mejor y nunca le podrá ganar

Knuckles: Tal vez este planeando algo mas, no importa que sea, nos encargaremos de esa basura

Sonic: Oye relájate Knuckles, por ahora solo podremos relajarnos un poco

Knuckles: Odio que te tomes todo a la ligera hehe

Seguian asi su rumbo cuando se detuvieron al ver al Team Dark acercándose a ellos

Sonic: Yo

Rouge: Valla mucho tiempo sin vernos eh?

Comento Rouge quien junto con su equipo se detuvieron, Shadow solo se limito a quedar de lado

Sonic: Bien, díganme, que hacen por aquí, eh?

Rouge: No mucho, solo investigamos un caso nuevo

Sonic: Ya veo, Gun los tiene trabajando en un dia tan bonito, no?

Rouge: Algo asi, pero no se le puede hacer mucho, tenemos que cumplir con lo que nos piden

Sonic: Y de que clase de misión se trata ahora?

Omega: Eso es confidencial

Rouge: Vamos Omega no seas aguafiestas

Shadow: Concuerdo con el

Rouge: Shadow, ya se me olvidaba que estabas aquí, en fin cuéntales sobre nuestra misión

Shadow: Es confidencial

Rouge: Vamos Shadow, seguro ellos pueden saber algo

Shadow: De acuerdo, Nuestra misión es investigar el nulo movimiento de Eggman, y ya hemos encontrado el porque, Eggman a estado callado todo este tiempo para empezar un nuevo plan en tu contra

Dicho esto senalo a Sonic

Sonic: Bueno no es mi culpa que el me odie, no?

Shadow: Nuestro equipo esta investigando lo que esta planeando ya que a estado recontrullendo maquinas que desde hace mucho cancelo su función

Sonic: Bueno, si ese es el caso podremos derrotarlo otra vez

Shadow: Eso no es todo, también esta recopilando la infomacion de proyecto de los cuales uso en tu contra, incluyéndome a mi

Sonic: Que?

Rouge: Uhum, Asi es, Eggman trato de secuestrarlo

: Que?.- Dijeron al unisonó

Shadow: Asi es, no se que tipo de plan tenga entre manos, de lo que estoy seguro es de que quiere reutilizar todos sus planes y juntarlos para acabar contigo

Sonic: Este Eggman nunca se rinde verdad?

Shadow: Nuestro trabajo es terminar con los planes de Eggman antes de que comienze con su función

Rouge: Asi es, ahora que sabemos su escondite tendremos que ir a darle una visita

Sonic: Ok de eso nos podemos encargar todo, que dicen?

Amy, Tails y Knuckles asintieron

Sonic: Ok, y tu Shadow? que dices?

Rouge: Yo estoy de acuerdo, tu Omega?

Omega: Es una buena idea

Shadow: Hmph, esta bien

Sonic: Ahora a acabar con Eggman


	2. Reencuentro

_El Apocalipsis_

_Capitulo 2.- Reencuentro_

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge y Omega corrian rumbo a Gun para poder acabar con Eggman.

Shadow: Tenemos que ir a Gun para que nos den nueva información

Sonic: Muy bien Shadow.- Comento con un tono serio.

Amy: Hey chicos… .- Decia entre jadeos.

Rouge: No vallan tan rápido

Knuckles: Ha, te vas a tener que acostumbrar.- Dijo burlon.

Rouge: Oh, cierra la boca.

Tails: Debemos estar a 3 kilómetros para llegar.- Miro un pequeño reloj de muñeca.

Omega: Detecto personal detectado apareciendo cerca de esta zona.

Shadow: Creo saber quien es.- Saco una leve sonrisa.

El equipo de 7 se detuvo al encontrar a la persona conocida.

Sonic: Hello, que haces de nuevo por esta época?... Silver…

Silver: Tuve que regresar de emergencia, de nuevo el futuro es un desastre.- Su voz era preocupada

Shadow: …Ahora que sucedió?.- Dijo con algo de interés.

Silver: Apareció Iblis de nuevo, y no vino solo, aparecieron varias creaturas mas.

Knuckles: Ese Eggman

Amy: Sabes que tipo de creaturas eran?.- Dudo

Silver: No eh estado familiarizado con ellos, así que por el momento no tengo detalles.- Se le podía notar un leve sonrojó y una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Sonic: Ok, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a detener a Eggman, nos acompañas?

Silver: De acuerdo

De nuevo en el espacio nos encontramos con Eggman en el cuarto de control.

Eggman: Muajajajajaja, tan pronto lance este láser a la Tierra revivirá Dark Gaia junto con Chaos, y ahora que estoy reviviendo el proyecto solaris, nadie me va a detener, jojojojojo.- Dijo en tono victorioso.

Eggman se acerco a una maquinas y presiono un botón el cual saco un láser mejorado que utilizo para despertar a Dark Gaia en el pasado.

El nuevo equipo de 8 estaba a unos metros de llegar a Gun cuando tuvieron que detenerse al sentir como el suelo comenzaba a moverse.

Sonic: Pero que es esto?

Amy: Esta… esta…

Rouge: Esta temblando, pero porque?

Tails: Chicos miren el cielo.- Dicho esto señalo hacia el cielo. Todos miraron hacia arriba y presenciaron como un láser se dirigía a la tierra.

Knuckles: Pero que planea Eggman ahora?

Shadow:…. Primero quiere que me una de nuevo a el… y ahora esto?, que esta planeando ese lunático?... a no ser que….- Se quedo pensativo observando un punto "X" en el suelo

Rouge: Shadow cuidado!.- Shadow miro hacia arriba y vio un trozo de lo que parecía un metal callendo hacia el, se preparo para resivir el impacto pero antes de que callera sobre el un aura azul rodeo el objeto deteniendo a caída.

Shadow: No era necesario.- Frunció el seno y se cruzo de brazos

Silver: Deberías ser más cuidadoso, sabes?.- Con su ya famoso talento arrojo el objeto de metal a unos metros de ellos, Rouge se acerco a Shadow y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Rouge: Idiota, te pudiste a ver lastimado.- Shadow alzo la mirada y observo que el rayo que provenía del espacio estaba a punto de impactarse contra la Tierra a unos kilómetros de donde estaban ellos.

Shadow: Hmph esto les va a doler.- Dijo en tono burlón al igual que su leve sonrisa

Sonic: De que hablas?.- De pronto se escucho un gran impacto que sacudió toda la Tierra y una ola de aire golpeo a todo su grupo lanzándolos lejos de la posición en donde estaban.

Eggman: Jojojojojo, esto es perfecto, muy pronto Dark Gaia y Chaos revivirán.- Volteo y quedo frente a una especie de capsula parecida a la que se utilizo en el proyecto solaris y observo que pronto la capsula se rompería.-Llegó la hora, tengo que alejarme de aquí.- Dijo apresurado. Corrió hacia una pared de metal solido y resistente que había preparado para recibir la explosión del proyecto, unos segundos después exploto la capsula sacudiendo la nave en donde Eggman se encontraba.-Lo habré logrado?.- Dijo dudando de su victoria. Despues de que el polvo de disperso salió de su escondite y observo un aura oscura en el suelo rodeado de vidrio y algunos pequeños escombros, Eggman retrocedió un poco al ver que esa extraña aura oscura se transformaba de forma a una muy familiar.-Shadow? e…esto es imposible.

Mephiles: *Observo sus manos* jajajaja por fin mi venganza estará completa

Eggman: Espera un segundo…

Mephiles alzo la mirada y vio a Eggman a unos metros de el, Eggman lo observo detalladamente, este ser maligno no tenia boca y menos nariz, sus vetas eran azules, sus rings de las muñecas y de los tobillos eran de una especie de color plateado y sus ojos eran verdes.

Eggman: Mephiles, ah lo siento mucho no te reconocí, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Mephiles: Debo agradecerle por ayudarme a cumplir mi venganza.- Pronuncio haciendo una reverencia (Recuerdan cuando Mephiles se mostro ante Shadow en el STH 2006?).

Eggman: Venganza?.- Se acerco lentamente al ente maligno

Mephiles: Hmph, contra el erizo

La ola de aire los golpeo y los saco volando metros de donde se encontraban, Sonic se percato de que se estrellarían contra un edificio de ladrillo.

Sonic: CUIDADO!.-Dicho esto logro alcanzar la mano de Amy y jalarla hacia el, ya junto a el la abrazo y cubrió la cabeza de Amy esperando el impacto, Knuckles hizo lo mismo con Rouge, Tails logro sostenerse a uno de los brazos de Omega cuando resivieron el gran impacto, Sonic, Knuckles, Omega, Shadow y Silver golpearon la pared con su espalda y calleron, de nuevo Sonic y Knuckles resivieron el impacto del suelo con tal de proteger a Amy y Rouge quienes quedaron abrazadas sobre ellos, Tails callo ensima de Omega y Shadow y Silver calleron de cara.

Amy: Sonic, estas bien?.-Dijo asustada

Sonic: S… si Amy, no te preocupes, están bien todos chicos?.

Tails: Mas o menos

Omega: Sistema funcionando al 100%.

Knuckles: E…estoy bien

Rouge: Igual… em, Knuckles… gracias.- Dijo algo apenada.

Knuckles: Tsk, no iba a dejar que te lastimaras

Rouge: …. Nada de eso, lo hiciste por pervertido, quítame las manos de encima, animal.- Se separo de Knuckles de un empujón, algo leve, y se levanto sacudiéndose un poco

Knuckles: Como quieras.- Knuckles se quedo sentado al igual que Sonic, Amy, Silver y Tails.

Silver: Pero que fue eso?.-Dijo colocando una mano sobre su nuca

Amy: No lo se, pero espero que ya allá terminado

Sonic: No… aun no termina.- Se notaba algo serio. De nuevo comenzó a temblar pero con más intensidad.

Knuckles: Pero que está pasando?.

Shadow: La Tierra se está separando.- Alzo la mirada y se volvió a cruzar de brazos sin ninguna expresión como era de esperarse del erizo sombrio

Silver: Que? No entiendo.- Dijo dudoso mirando hacia el cielo el cual ya no era azul cielo si no color humo

Sonic: Asi es, esto solo puede significar una cosa…

Tails: Dark Gaia, ah revivido.- Dijo algo dramático. Desde el espacio se podía presenciar la separación de la Tierra…

Muy bien lectores, eso es todo en el segundo capitulo, enserio adoro esta historia, seria interesante que lo volvieran un juego, asi es, un juego multijugador con mas de… como 9 personajes o mas contra todos los villanos de Sonic, el problema seria que el juego tomaria tiempo, en fin, agradesco sus comentarios, que me están ayudando a mejorar la trama de la historia:

**TOANEO07.-** _Gracias por tu sugerencia, trate de aplicar tu consejo en el capitulo, no se si me habrá quedado bien, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, opíname si era lo que esperabas y si puedo mejorar en algo, nuevamente agradesco tu consejo, gracias y cuidate mucho, espero volver a ver uno de tus comentarios._

**Nigromante 01.- **_Gracias por darme esa observación, si te parece te explicare como va la trama de mi historia: Aquí quise darle algo de interés y suspenso, y me pareció buena idea poner a Mephiles The Dark, pero, mi problema era que solo Sonic, Silver y Elise recuerdan todo y nadie mas, y no creo que ellos quieran revivirlo y menos Sonic, en fin, para que el apareciera en la trama alguien tenia que revivirlo, y pensé, "Porque no Eggman?" asi que vamos a pensar que todos recuerdan el proyecto Solaris, además quería ponerle mas obstáculos a nuestros queridos personajes. Eso es todo, espero que me sigas comentando, dime si algo esta mal o esta excelente, gracias amigo, nos vemos._


	3. Apariciones

_El Apocalipsis_

_Capitulo 3.- Apariciones_

Desde el espacio…

Eggman daba vueltas y vueltas dando la esperanza de que su plan funcionara por lo menos esta vez, su plan de revivir a Dark Gaia y a Chaos aun no daba respuesta de haber funcionado, el de recrear el proyecto Solaris, claro que funciono, solo faltaba pensar en que otros proyectos fallo.

En la Tierra todo era un caos, no dejaba de temblar, el cielo se oscureció dejando en su lugar un color humo intenso. Sonic y los demás se dirigían hacia la GUN para intentar averiguar que es lo que Eggman andaba planeando en esos momentos.

-No creen que Eggman destruya el mundo ¿o sí? – Comento con duda el equidna rojo.

-No lo sé Knuckles – Contesto algo molesto, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, solo sobre su cadáver pasaría.

-De lo que estoy seguro es de que no parara hasta derrotarte – Miro seriamente a Sonic.

-Vamos no seas tonto, eso no sucederá – Dijo en un tono infantil y confiado dando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no deja de temblar? – Se quejo con fastidio.

-Tranquila Rouge, no puede temblar por siempre, pronto parara – Le respondió el pequeño zorrito.

Y efectivamente como dijo Tails, las actividades sísmicas disminuían hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

-Valla, niño profeta tenias razón – Se burlo Rouge.

-Maldición… ¿Que más hare? – Eggman no dejaba de dar vueltas como loco mientras una luz roja parpadeaba ya hace algunos minutos.

-Sí que es un humano idiota, lo dejare con vida… por el momento – Pensaba Mephiles mientras que Eggman apenas se daba cuenta de aquella luz roja.

-¿Pero que? – Anuncio sorprendido cuando al fin se percato de la luz parpadeante. Camino rápido hacia aquella luz viéndola detenidamente hasta que comenzó a reír como de costumbre.- ¡Por fin! – Grito victorioso.- ¡Dark Gaia y Chaos por fin han despertado! ¡Ambos al mismo tiempo! Jojojojajajaja.

-…Esto ya me arto…-Pensaba un muy desesperado Mephiles.

- Ahora, ¡¿Que harás Sonic?! ¡Dudo que tú y tus patéticos amigos logren derrotarlos! Jajajaja, espera…-Paro en seco con un rostro pensativo y preocupado a la vez.- ¡Maldición!-Golpeo con furia el teclado frente a él.- ¡Ese estúpido erizo se alió con la rata azulada y sus estúpidos amigos!… también fue uno de mis fallos…- Giro para observar a Mephiles quien solo estaba parado pegado a la pared viéndolo con una mirada siniestra, típico de el- ¡Tu! No estás haciendo nada y el trabajo me lo dejas a mí, ve a traerme a Shadow, es uno de los proyectos que también usare contra esa rata azulada.- Mephiles soltó una carcajada escalofriante.

- Por fin usas el cerebro para algo… claro que iré por el… tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo…-Rio diabólicamente.

Mientras tanto Sonic y los demás llegaban a la base de G.U.N

-All right Shadow, ¿ahora que? – Decía un desesperado Sonic.

- … - Camino hacia adentro de las instalaciones de la G.U.N ignorando la anterior pregunta.

- Ese bastardo, le voy a dar su merecido – Knuckles se dirigía muy seguro a entrar a G.U.N.

- ¡Knuckles! – Intento detenerlo.

- ¡Suéltame Tails!

- ¡Chicos no peleen! – Amy intento separarlos, pero Knuckles no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin darle su merecido a Shadow.

- ¿Oigan, escuchan eso? – Dijo Rouge asustada, a lo que todos se quedaron en su lugar callados.

Efectivamente, comenzaba a escucharse un extraño sonido como de "vibrador", después un aro negro apareció en el suelo rodeando a todo el grupo.

- ¡Sonic, ¿Qué está pasando?! – Pregunto Amy asustada.

- Siento una extraña sensación… como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido…- Pensaba Sonic.

Todos estaban alterados, no sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero Sonic está dándose una idea.

De repente el aro que los rodeaba se convirtió rápidamente en un agujero.

– ¡Oh gosh!

Todos empezaron a caer por ese enorme agujero cerrándose al momento en que todos entraron en el…

Una extraña explosión se escucho algo lejos de la base de G.U.N. una sombra negra empezaba a emerger del suelo convirtiéndose en una figura solida ya conocida.

– Aquí comienza mi venganza… Shadow The Hedgehog… - Dijo dramáticamente, mientras detrás de el emergía Caos en su forma ya conocida junto con algunos servidores de Dark Gaia…

Ok ese es todo el capitulo… lamento no a ver actualizado y el capitulo corto, ya saben, la prepa no me deja y la imaginación vuela en hora de clases, espero que no me odien, bueno, utilice algunas sugerencias que me dieron gracias a sus comentarios, enserio, pueden apalearme si quieren o venir a mi casa para que me golpeen por no actualizar, lo siento:

Agradezco a los siguientes usuarios por sus comentarios:

**toaneo07.- **_Genial, me alegra volver a ver otro de tus comentarios, gracias por recordarme la regla, por decirlo así no la quise aplicar, porque en el primer fic que cree lo hice en sin el modo teatro y la verdad me confundía porque no sabía como aplicarlo muy bien, pero eh estado leyendo mas fics y me estoy dando más ideas, gracias por volverme a comentar y que te sigan gustando los capítulos._

**Dark-KannaI.- **_Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra ver que aunque mi mente este trastornada y sin imaginación pueda hacer una historia que le guste a los aficionados del Fanfic y obvio de Sonic, cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias._

**Nigromante 01.- **_Me alegra volver a ver otro de tus comentarios, por la ortografía sí, siempre eh tenido ese problema, pero creo que lo que importa es el sentido del Fanfic, que entiendan la trama de la historia, pero aun así mejorare más en la ortografía, gracias por todo._

**Aquazulrock.- **_Gracias por tu comentario, enserio te lo agradezco, y lamento decepcionarte con el capitulo 3 n_nU, y si, viejos héroes se van a reunir, Sonic necesitara mucha ayuda para los retos que les pondré después de todo, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic nwn_

**Tsukimine12.- **_También quiero agradecerte el comentario y sugerencia, lo aplique en el fic, y si lo del centrado no me gusto mucho, solo era para darle otro tipo de presentación, es mucho mas cómodo así, gracias, enserio, espero que igual sigas leyendo mi fic, cuídate. _

Gracias a todos ustedes por hacerme una mejor escritora cada actualización que hago XP, a y eh visto que creo que hice una confusión aquí con el nombre de mi usuario, hehe, algunos me hablan como si fuera hombre, pero soy una niña que apenas entro a la prepa, pero no importa como me llamen siempre seré la misma escritora de este Fanfic, de nuevo gracias, nos vemos a la próxima y les recomiendo un foro que empezó hace casi un año donde yo estoy suscrita, espero que se unan a él, aquí el link: _ forums/_


	4. Mi doble

**Capitulo 4 **

**¿Mi Doble?**

Todo el grupo estaba cayendo por aquel agujero negro que se abrió de repente. Se dieron cuenta de lo alto que caían al ver el suelo muy lejos de ellos.

.- ¡Esperen! esto ya lo conozco – Dijo Sonic aun cayendo junto con el grupo.

.- Si, si, si hurra, ¿Qué no vez que nos vamos a… - Knuckles hizo una pausa al ver que ahora estaba flotando al igual que todos.

.- ¿Qué paso? – Cuestiono Amy sorprendida, una luz color aqua no tan intenso los envolvía a todos dejándolos inmóvil flotando.

.- No se preocupen, yo me encargo – Todos voltearon a ver a Silver quien utilizo sus poderes telequineticos para evitar que tanto el como los demás aterrizaran en el suelo.

Con cuidado Silver logro bajarlos a todos sanos y salvos a aquel suelo desierto.

.- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Rouge que al igual que los demás miraba con atención su alrededor. Sonic rio levemente.

.- ¿Sonic? – Dijo Tails confundido por aquella risa inesperada.

.- No es nada, creo tener una idea de donde estamos, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

.- Entonces ¿En dónde estamos según tu? – Cuestiono Knuckles un poco molesto.

.- Detecto Peligro acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

.- ¿Qué es Omega? – Pregunto Rouge confundida.

.-… procesando… se trata de seis individuos acercándose por esa dirección – Omega alzo su metálico brazo señalando el camino frente a ellos.

.- Chicos ¿Escuchan eso? – Comento Silver, todos guardaron silencio para poder escuchar con atención, se escuchaban variedad de pisadas acercándose cada vez.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Tails.

.- Tranquilo Sonic yo te protejo – Amy abrazo fuertemente a Sonic.

.- Espera Amy no entiendes – Intento explicar Sonic tratando de quitarse a Amy de encima. Frente a ellos se empezaron a divisar cinco sombras. Todos se prepararon para pelear si era necesario a excepción de Sonic que se mantenía tranquilo.

Tres de las sombras parecían adelantarse y acercarse más rápido hacia ellos antes que las demás figuras irregulares algo alejadas.

.- Tengan cuidado chicos – Advirtió Knuckles.

.- Venga Knuckles no seas paranoico – Le respondió Sonic tranquilamente.

Aquellas sombras se detuvieron frente a ellos, los tres individuos montaban un corcel de color negro y estaban cubiertos con una armadura, bajaron tranquilamente de sus caballos y se plantaron frente a Sonic.

.- Esperen un minuto – Dijo Rouge de repente muy sorprendida – Esos que no son…

Los tres individuos se inclinaron frente a Sonic quien solo hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia mientras que los demás quedaron en shock.

.- Venga ya levántense, eso es vergonzoso – Ordeno Sonic y el trio obedeció incorporándose.

.- Lamento a verlo llamado – Se escucho una voz femenina algo lejos, una chica montada sobre un caballo fue la que hablo, deteniéndose de igual forma que el trio que llego bajo de su caballo y se planto frente a Sonic – Pero creo que era una emergencia.

.- ¿Crees Merlina? – Cuestiono Sonic. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

.- Tuve… una visión, donde estabas en peligro, un gran peligro.

.- Solo que su visión no era muy cierta – Comento uno de los individuos de armadura con una voz muy seria y profunda.

.- Esa voz… - Dijo el grupo antes en shock al unisonó. Aquel caballero alzo la armadura que le cubría el rostro para dejarse ver.

.- Ella solo lo menciono a usted, no a sus amigos – Continuo.

.- ¡¿SHADOW?! – Grito el grupo al ver que el individuo al parecer era Shadow.

.- Creo que tenemos algo que aclarar hehe – Dijo Sonic algo nervioso al ver la reacción de su grupo.

.- Estos deben ser los amigos que nos conto con anterioridad – Dijo Merlina.

.- Yes – Contesto Sonic con una sonrisa.

.- Es un honor conocer a los amigos del rey.

.- ¡¿REY?! – Volvió a decir el grupo sorprendido.

.- Come on guys, relax – Respondió Sonic.

.- Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Merlina. – Se presento cortésmente – El es Sir Lancelot – Dirigiéndose al mencionado quien solo se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada – El es Sir Gawain – Se refirió al mismo quien se quito la armadura del rostro e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

.- Un placer – Contesto Gawain. Knuckles y Rouge se quedaron totalmente en shock.

.- Permítame, me presentare, mi nombre es Sir Percival – Dijo seguido de Gawain quitándose la armadura del rostro.

.- ¿Blaze? – Dijo Silver confundido al ver que Percival era una copia de Blaze.

.- Nos falta alguien… - Dijo Merlina. Lancelot camino un poco hacia la dirección en donde habían llegado.

.- ¡Galahad, presente, ahora! – Entre grito Lancelot. Al momento llego otro caballo con otro individuo de armadura y una eriza con vestido azul.

.- ¿Pero que…? – Dijo Amy al ver a esa eriza, era su doble.

.- Perdonar la tardanza, Lancelot – Explico el ya antes mencionado Galahad quien bajaba del caballo.

.- No soportare más retrasos Galahad – Respondió seriamente Lancelot.

.- No sea tan duro con él, yo fui la que le pidió ir lento – Explico la eriza de vestido azul bajando del caballo siendo ayudada por Galahad – Gracias noble caballero - Los demás solo veían la escena.

.- Ella, es la dama del lago – Presento Merlina.

.- Es un gusto conocerlos y un gusto el verlo caballero de otro mundo

.- El gusto es mío lady – Dijo Sonic mientras Amy no sabía si sentir alegría o celos.

.- Aun no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Sir Galahad – Dijo este para luego descubrirse el rostro. Silver se quedo en shock al ver que era su doble.

.- ¿Por qué no vamos al castillo de Camelot? ahí estaremos mas cómodos – Propuso Merlina.

.- Why not? – Contesto Sonic

.- Esta bien – Merlina sostuvo su báculo (la verdad no se que sea XD) y un tornado rodeo a todo el grupo completo segándolos con la tierra y el polvo que se levanto.

Shadow corría por todas las instalaciones de G.U.N esquivando cada obstáculo que se le atravesaba hasta que entro a una sala sin salida.

.- Demonios, me atrapo… - Se dijo a si mismo buscando una salida con la mirada, de repente sintió algo que le inmovilizaba las piernas, eran plena oscuridad que no lo dejaban ir – Mierda – Pensó intentando liberarse.

.- Nos volvemos a ver… Shadow The Hedgehog… - Escucho esa voz frente él y alzo la mirada.

.- Maldita seas – Pronuncio desesperado.

.- Pagaras por lo que hiciste – Pronuncio el ser oscuro riendo macabramente.

.- Wuau, ¿Entonces la vez que nos lo contaste no era mentira? – Pregunto Amy.

.- Exacto, era lo que intentaba decirte pero no me creían – Respondió Sonic posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Merlina, La dama del lago, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Omega y Sonic estaban sentados en unas escaleras dentro del castillo de Camelot. Estaban en la zona donde los caballeros de la mesa redonda entrenaban para poder mejorar su defensa y pelea. El grupo observaba como Lancelot y Galahad tenían una pelea contra Percival y Gawain cuerpo a cuerpo.

.- ¿Esto lo hacen siempre? – Pregunto Tails dirigiéndose a Merlina.

.-Así es, esto es todos los días, de vez en cuando sus equipos cambian – Explico Merlina.

.- Wuau, no sabía que Knuckles y Silver pelearan tan bien – Bromeo Rouge un poco.

.- Aunque Lancelot prefiere hacer equipo con Galahad – Comento Merlina.

.- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Tails curioso.

.- Lancelot prefiere enseñarle a Galahad a pelear para ser mejor que el mismo, además de su sentido de paternidad – Rio un poco Merlina.

.- ¿Paternidad? – Voltearon todos a ver a Merlina al escuchar el comentario.

.- Así es, Galahad es el hijo del gran caballero Lancelot – Todos se quedaron en shock por un momento para luego reírse.

.- Valla Silver no sabía que Shadow era tu papi – Bromeo Knuckles dándole un golpe en la espalda a Silver.

.- Eso solo es en este mundo – Respondió Silver molesto por aquella broma. Las risas cesaron poco a poco para seguir poniendo atención en aquel entrenamiento.

Lancelot se encargaba de pelear contra Gawain mientras que Galahad peleaba contra Percival, ambos "equipos" parecían estar empatados hasta que los cuatro se detuvieron.

.- ¿Terminaron? – Pregunto Tails.

.- No, eso solo fue el calentamiento – Respondió la dama del lago.

.- ¿Entrenamiento? – Dijeron al unisonó.

.- Muy bien caballeros… tomen sus armas, es hora de la última fase – Ordeno Lancelot.

.- ¿Armas? – Dijo Rouge confundida.

.- ¿No se lastimaran si lo hacen con armas? – Pregunto Amy.

.- Es muy poco probable, son unos expertos – Respondió Merlina muy confiada.

Comenzó el intenso entrenamiento con armas. El grupo de Sonic miraba la escena algo nervioso, un movimiento en falso y tal vez acabarían con sus vidas. Mientras que en su mundo todos empezaba a empeorar…

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

WUUUU! por fin termine este capítulo XD la verdad no me agarraba inspiración para este fic, bueno lamento la tardanza por este, pero ya tengo mis propósitos de año nuevo y uno de ellos es continuar mis fanfics :D así que bueno a seguirle con este XP, ah y solo les quería decir que si entran a mi Profile podrán encontrar los días en que subiré capitulo de algún Fanfic o si hare uno nuevo, solo entren ahí para ver las fechas :P muy bien espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, así que bueno los dejo por hoy XD y espero me sigan dejando Reviews please D,X

**Nos vemos es siguiente capítulo n_-**


	5. Hora de volver

**Capitulo 5 **

**Hora de volver**

Al terminar su pesado y duro entrenamiento, los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con el equipo de Sonic y Merlina con Nimue entraron al castillo, había llegado la hora de la cena.

En cuanto el equipo de Sonic puso un pie en el comedor se quedaron impactados, una enorme mesa de varios metro de largo estaba en medio de la habitación, los platos y cubiertos estaban listos en la mesa, solo faltaba la presencia de todos para terminar con la escena.

.- Sir Sonic – Llamo la atención de Sonic el gran caballero Lancelot, Sonic giro hacia el poniéndole atención.

.- ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo confundido.

.- Usted va sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, aun sigue siendo el rey y por respeto propio a su puesto debe ir en ese lugar, a usted se le servirá primero – Dijo Lancelot explicando brevemente mientras se quitaba la armadura de la cabeza y la agitaba un poco por sus púas.

.- ¿Es enserio? ¿No me pueden tratar como un chico normal por un día o como si fuera un extraño invitado? – Enserio le irritaba que lo trataran mejor que los demás.

.- Con sinceridad mi rey, si lo tratara de esa manera usted ya estaría muerto, siéntese por favor. – Aquellas palabras congelaron la mente de Sonic al escuchar el tono frio de Lancelot al ser "sincero" con el, así que solo se sentó sin decir una palabra mas.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, a la derecha de Sonic se sentó Lancelot, por pura protección, según el. Después al lado de Lancelot, Galahad, Percival y Gawain. A la izquierda de Sonic estaba Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Amy y Omega quien gracias a obvias razones solo se quedo sentado sin nada más que hacer.

Mientras comían Silver y Knuckles miraban fijamente a sus alter egos quienes no quitaban la vista de su plato y solo se disponían a comer, todos los caballeros siempre guardaban una buena postura y sin ninguna distracción.

Silver miraba a su alter ego con el mas mínimo detalle, todo físico era igual en el, mentalmente era obvio que eran muy diferentes. Silver tiene buenos reflejos asi que provo intentar ver si su alter ego también los tenia, tomo un tenedor a su lado con su telequinesis sin que nadie se diera cuenta, finjio seguir comiendo mientras alzaba ese utensilio y miraba fijamente a su adversario, parecía que no le hacia caso, ni siquiera sus pupilas se movían, eso le daba ventaja a Silver para ejecutar su plan, alzo el tenedor a una altura moderada y lo lanzo hacia su alter ego.

Aquel utensilio se acercaba mas a Galahad amenazándolo de una herida, tal vez grave, pero este solo seguía en sus asuntos, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar la frente de Galahad este lo detuvo con la mano agarrándolo del mango pero seguía sin mirar hacia arriba, todo el equipo de Sonic, incluyendo a Sonic y a Silver se quedaron en Shock pero los caballeros seguían en lo que estaban.

.- ¿Qué era exactamente lo que querías lograr? – Pregunto Galahad y Silver de inmediato supo que le hablaba a él, Galahad alzo un poco la cabeza pero mirando hacia arriba para ver a Silver dirigiéndole una mirada propia del mismo Shadow.

.-… - Silver no contesto solo se quedo en la lucha de miradas con su alter ego.

.- Valla, no me quieres decir, no importa, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…- Galahad aun sosteniendo el tenedor y con la ayuda de su pulgar doblo el tenedor hasta el punto en que se rompió aquel utensilio de metal.- Es de mala educación molestar a alguien en la cena…

.-… - Siguió luchando con Galahad con la mirada hasta que logro percibir un sentimiento algo extraño. - … eso es…

.-… - Galahad también se quedo en silencio, parecía que percibían lo mismo.

.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre chicos? – Pregunto Amy un tanto confundida.

.- Padre… evacua a todos aquí… - Dijo Galahad dirigiéndose a Lancelot. Todos excepto Silver se quedaron en shock por aquellas palabras.

.- ¿Galahad que ocurre? – Pregunto Lancelot igual de confundido que todos. Silver se levanto y azoto las manos n la mesa.

.- ¡Ya lo escuchaste saca a todos aquí ahora no hay tiempo! – Grito Silver de una manera histérica.

.- Padre… por una vez en tu vida… haz-lo-que-te-pido… - Lancelot ante esto se levanto.

.- Ya oyeron todos salgan de aquí y síganme, Gawain quédate del lado izquierdo de la fila, Percival tu iras a la derecha, yo estaré atrás para que nadie se quede…. ¡AHORA! – En cuanto finalizo Lancelot todos se levantaron, Percival ordeno hicieran una fila y salieran por la puerta lo mas rápido que puedan, Sonic no obedeció, en su lugar se acercó a Silver demasiado confiado.

.- ¿Ahora que pasa? – Pregunto rascándose la oreja y con una sonrisa burlona.

.- Eso… - Señalo Galahad la pared la cual después de 3 segundos exploto en vario pedazos, aun no salían todos así que se cubrieron antes de seguir de los escombros. Galahad alzo un poco su brazo hacia el lado derecho y con su telequinesis logro atraer a el su arma, en cuanto a Silver preparo una onda psíquica que podría cortar a cualquiera solo que de menor tamaño y preparado para pelear, Sonic solo seguía como si nada pasara.

De entre el polvo y lo escombros salieron varias figuras oscuras que Sonic reconoció al instante.

.- ¿Pero que diablos es eso? – Pronunció Galahad un tanto frustrado, Lancelot se quedo un poco impactado, jamás había visto a ese tipo de criaturas por ese lugar.

.- Hmph… Gaia… - Pronuncio Sonic, Lancelot volteo a verlo un tanto confundido.

.- ¿Gaia?... ¿Cómo que madre tierra? – Pregunto el ahora confuso caballero.

.- Así es, no hay tiempo de explicarles, pero parece que todo se esta poniendo peor… tenemos que regresar… Merlina, ¿Sabes como regresarnos?

.- Si claro, lo hare enseguida – Preparo su báculo y comenzó a decir su conjuro.

.- Solo espero que al llegar nada haya desaparecido… - Pensó Sonic un tanto reocupado, pero era peor de lo que el creía…

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Aleluya lo continúe XD lamento el largo retraso, uno tiene cosas que hacer, maldita escuela XPU en fin, espero que me perdonen de igual manera por mis capítulos taaaaan cortos, exprimo mi mente al máximo XPU. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana si me dejan XD

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_-**


	6. Posesiones

**Capitulo 6 **

**Posesiones**

Después de que Merlina realizara su conjuro todos desaparecieron del lugar. Al llegar a la ciudad ninguno reconoció lo que veía.

Edificios, casas, tiendas, las calles completamente, todo eran ruinas y el fuego dominaba aquel paisaje, nadie lo asimilaba, Silver empezó a tener un ataque de histeria, su peor pesadilla acababa de regresar… Iblis…

.- ¿Qué es esto?...

.- ¿Silver? – Amy lo miro preocupado, en los ojos de Silver se veía el miedo y el pánico que lo empezaban a dominar.

.- Ese… ese monstruo… se atrevió a … esto… no esta pasando… ella… - Su voz era temblorosa, nada de lo que veía, sentía y respiraba lo podía asimilar.

.- Por favor cálmate – Dijo Knuckles un tanto serio mirando como Silver poco a poco perdía la cordura.

.- ¡TE MATARE! – Grito eufórico amenazando con irse corriendo de ahí, pero Galahad, su alter ego, lo abrazo fuertemente para que no moviera los brazos e impidiéndole el irse.

.- Tienes que calmarte. – Dijo Galahad en tono serio. Todos solo miraban el ataque que tenia Silver quien intentaba librarse de Galahad.

.- Ella, ella se sacrifico en vano, MALDITO DEMONIO, TE MATARE, TE ARREVATARE EL MUNDO COMO TU ME LA QUITASTE – Comenzó a llorar mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, se dejo caer al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

.- Se suponía Shadow tenia un plan… ¿Dónde esta? – Dijo Sonic en un tono molesto.

.- Más cerca de lo que te imaginas… Trigger… - Esa voz, tan grave y que da escalofríos con solo imaginar a su dueño. Los presentes voltearon para encontrarse con ese demonio quien como si nada estaba parado al borde de una viga.

.- Mephiles… - Exclamo Knuckles con rabia.

.- ¿Dónde esta Shadow? – Rouge estaba desesperada, no sabia que había pasado con su colega. De nuevo esa voz tan grave apareció con risas y burlas, unas risas que mas que divertidas eran del cinismo puro.

.- Ya se los dije… esta cerca… muy… muy… cerca… - El ser de la oscuridad dejo escuchar el tronar de sus dedos en un eco sin vida y de entre el fuego, las cenizas y escombros aprecio una sombra muy similar.

.- ¿Shadow?...

.- Padre… - Dijo Galahad en un suspiro al ver al alter ego de su padre el cual mantenía la mirada fija en Shadow.

.- Algo esta mal… - Pensó Lancelot sin apartar la mirada de Shadow quien se acercaba a ellos.

.- Shadow, Estas bien, que alegia – Exclamo Rouge al ver a su compañero acercándoseles, ella estaba a punto de caminar para alcanzarlo pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. - ¿Qué ocurre Lancelot? – Pregunto algo molesta y confundida.

.- No es el… - Dijo casi en un susurro, los presentes lo miraron de manera confundida mientras Lancelot sacaba su gran espada Arondight.

.- Valla que es listo su alter ego – Dijo Mephiles con malicia y algo de orgullo en su voz.

Nadie entendía nada, pero cuando Shadow estuvo un poco mas cerca de ellos y el polvo se disipo lograron verlo con mayor claridad. Tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, tal vez peleo con alguien o algo, su caminar no era normal. Shadow alzo un poco la cabeza dejando ver unos ojos que no eran suyos, unos ojos casi sin brillo y parecía que un humo purpura inundaba sus ojos carmesí. Shadow sonrió de una manera diferente, tan sínica y orgullosa.

.- Que listo eres caballero de media luna… - Exclamo Shadow sin dejar de caminar.

_**N/A: El termino "Caballero de Luna Llena" lo uso como un ser que no tiene ni un solo pecado que manche su reputación, en el caso de Lancelot cometió infidelidad y de eso obtuvo un hijo, pero sigue siendo noble y sincero, así que se le determinara con el termino "Caballero de Media Luna" ya que no es puro al 100%. El término lo invente yo, no traten de buscarlo.**_

.- Tsk… - Lancelot preparo su posición de ataque junto con Arondight.

.- Vamos caballero esas cosas ya no se usan aquí, pero si quieres hacer eso… así será… - El color purpura de sus ojos brillo intensamente mientras su dueño permanecia con una sonrisa sínica.

De entre los escombros un pedazo de viga se alzó gracias a un aura purpura que la alzaba proveniente de Shadow, la viga se acercó al ya nombrado erizo color de noche quien tomo la viga y se puso en posición de ataque como lo hizo Lancelot anteriormente. Los presentes seguían en un estado de shock.

.- Esto será divertido… - Aplaudió Mephiles ante tal espectáculo.

.- Bastardo… - Escupió Silver mirando de manera repugnante a Mephiles.

.- A, ¿Sigues tu aquí?, casi te olvidaba, también tengo algo que darte – Mephiles vio la cara de confusión y sorpresa de Silver, trono sus dedos haciendo un sonido hueco en el aire.

.- Pero que día… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido gracias a un punzante dolor en su pecho que le ardía y quemaba por dentro, comenzó a quejase sin poder detenerse.

.- ¿Silver que pasa? – Dijo Amy asustada mientras ella y los demás se acercaban a él.

.- M-Mi... corazón… - Logro decir casi inaudible.

.- Valla creo que no aprendiste nada de lo que paso ¿O si? ¿No lo recuerdas? – Decía Mephiles con una voz demasiado fría y burlona a la vez.

Silver en un intento desesperado comenzó a gritar fuertemente, los presentes comenzaron a retroceder de el al ver llamas de fuego que rodeaban su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos Silver seso sus gritos y se quedo con la cabeza baja con esas llamas aun rodeándolo.

.- ¿Silver? – Dijeron los presentes a modo de preocupación.

.- Grrr… - Lograron escuchar proviniendo de él, ¿Acaso Silver gruño?

.- Valla, valla esto esta mejor, ¿No es así?... ¿Iblis Silver?

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Ahora si que llegue el suspenso XD. Lamento no a verlo subido el día que se tenia que subir, mi hermana necesitaba usar la computadora para hacer su tarea, pero bueno ya esta continuado puedo descansar en paz XD. Espero les haya gustado, voy a intentar hacer los dibujos de Iblis Silver y Shadow poseído XD

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_-**


	7. Guerra y un nuevo encuentro

**Capitulo 7 **

**Guerra y un nuevo encuentro**

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, Silver al alzar la cabeza, su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos tenían forma de llamas, en su pecho tenia algo de fuego _**(N/A: Como lo tenia Sonic en Sonic & The Secret Rings)**_ y alrededor suyo el fuego lo rodeaba sin hacerle ningún daño.

.- ¿Qué le hiciste Mephiles? – Exclamo Sonic completamente furioso.

.- ¿Yo? Nada, él lo hizo solo, al regresar a su presente, futuro para ustedes, hace años, Silver intento sellar las llamas de Iblis en el, pero no pudo contenerlo así que lo hizo su querida amiguita Blaze, pero, gracias a que Silver intento sellarlo unas llamas permanecieron selladas en el hasta ahora. En cuanto Iblis volviera a despertar esas llamas también comenzaran a actuar ya que son parte de Iblis controlando así cuerpo y mente del sellador, Silver en este caso, convirtiéndolo en Iblis Silver.

.- Esto mismo paso con Dark Gaia… - Pensó Sonic al recordar esa fastidiosa etapa de su vida cuando al anochecer se convertía en mitad lobo volviéndole todo su mundo patas arriba.

.- ¿Que hay de Shadow? – Pregunto Rouge.

.- Esa si fue obra mía, pero era necesario, se estaba poniendo muy terco.- Admitió Mephiles con mucha serenidad y calma en su tono de voz.

.- Este mundo es un caos… - Pensó algo molesto Galahad, vio de todo pero nada parecido a eso.

.- Basta de charlas y que comience el show.- Y así tronando sus dedos Mephiles controlo a Shadow y a Iblis Silver.

Shadow se lanzo contra Lancelot chocando sus piezas metálicas, viga y espada, ambos mantuvieron una pelea de miradas, se separaron y siguieron con el combate.

Iblis Silver se puso en una posición extraña, como la de un perro, simulando ser un Iblis Biter _**(N/A: Los que jugaron Sonic Generation o Sonic 2006 sabrán que es una de las formas en que Iblis se manifiesta siendo el parecido de un "perro" que es el Iblis Biter que lanza llamas, un ave o un tipo gusano que sale de la tierra)**_ y comenzando a gruñir se puso en posición de ataque para aquel que intentara acercársele.

Sonic se acercó a el para intentar que las llamas de Iblis dejaran el cuerpo de Silver, pero al acercarse Iblis Silver se lanzo hacia el quedando encima y forcejeando. Sonic intentaba quitárselo de encima ya que las manos de Silver comenzaban a emanar mucho calor provocándole quemaduras.

Galahad, Gawain y Percival ayudaban a Lancelot, pero no podían debilitar a Shadow, era bastante fuerte y ágil. Los demás intentaban controlar a Silver en varias ocasiones. Mephiles estaba complacido con lo que veía, todo un espectáculo para el, la tortura y la guerra era lo que lo motivaba y jamás se perdería de tal maravilloso espectáculo.

En un movimiento rápido Iblis Silver lanzo llamaradas de fuego hacia sus oponentes de los cuales Sonic fue el más afectado cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

.- Sonic ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Amy algo asustada acercándose a Sonic y con el cuidado de no tocarlo.

.- S-Si… lo estoy – Respondió Sonic regalándole una sonrisa a Amy

De la nada Iblis Silver y Shadow dejaron de pelear y se fueron corriendo, ambos en la misma dirección perdiendo de vista a sus oponentes, todos miraron hacia donde Mephiles estaba pero no lo encontraron, había desaparecido.

.- Eso fue raro… - Exclamo Tail salo confundido.

.- Detectando cuerpo físico acercándose a gran velocidad.- Dijo Omega mientras señalaba un lugar en específico de donde se vio a alguien pequeño volando haca ellos.

.- ¿Ese es Charmy? – Pregunto Knuckles algo confundido.

.- ¡SONIC! – Se escucho a lo lejos.

.- No, no es Charmy – Contesto Sonic con una sonrisa.

Aquel personaje extraño en cuanto se acercó abrazo a Sonic dando varias vueltas gracias a la velocidad de vuelo en el que iba.

.- Chip, cuanto tiempo.

.- Yo diría lo mismo.- Los demás solo se quedaron confundidos.

.- Ups, lo lamento, chicos conozcan a Chip, o mejor conocido como Light Gaia, Chip, ellos son Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Omega, Galahad, Lancelot, Percival y Gawain.- Presento Sonic apuntando a los nombrados.

.- Es un gusto. Amy a ti ya te había visto, me recuerdas.

.- Claro, así que te llamas Chip.- Menciono Amy contenta.

.- Claro… oh… Sonic, ¿Sabes lo que pasa por aquí? – pregunto Chip a lo que Sonic contesto asintiendo la cabeza con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

.- El apocalipsis…

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

Ya casi no me esta llegando mucha imaginación para este fic ya que tenia planeado hacer lo que Sonic Generation plasmo en el juego. Este fic comenzó antes del juego y tenia exactamente las mismas ideas que el juego complementando la aparición de varios antiguos personajes y hacer de todo eso una gran lucha. Esa es la razón por la cual descontinúe un rato este fic ya que seria como copiarle las ideas al videojuego, así que me tardo ya que no me imagino nada mas que lo mismo de Sonic Generations también esa es la razón por la cual los capítulos son algo cortos y casi ilógicos, además de que intento hacer que esto se vea lo mas original posible ya que lectores como autores podrían darme quejas sobre plago de ideas. Pero espero que les guste este capitulo y nos vemos la otra semana nwn

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_-**


	8. Planes

**Capitulo 8 **

**Planes**

Sonic y compañía con ahora Chip en su equipo estaban resguardados en un edificio casi destrozado por completo, ahí estarían por un momento hasta tener un plan seguro y ese plan era voltear todo de nuevo a lo que ellos conocían.

Amy estaba atendiendo a Sonic, le preocupaban sus "ligeras" quemaduras aunque dijera que no le dolían se notaba que estaba fingiendo.

Knuckles solo estaba pensando en un plan, algo estratégico pero todo lo llevaba a que alguien saliera herido así que comenzó a frustrarse, Rouge estaba sentada a su lado mirando como se enojaba por cada plan fallido que tenía.

Chip engullía un chocolate que encontró por ahí en una tienda que ya estaba casi destruida por las llamas y el caos mientras observaba con curiosidad a Omega quien simplemente no hacía nada mientras Tails revisaba que Omega no tuviera alguna falla.

Los caballeros de la época Artúrica pulían sus armas afilándolas por igual volviéndolas más cortantes y peligrosas.

.- Demonios debemos pensar en algo ya – Pronuncio Knuckles con algo de furia en su voz provocando la atención de sus compañeros.

.- ¿Cómo que se te ocurre? – Pregunto Rouge algo confundida.

.- No lo sé, debemos ayudar a Shadow y a Silver el problema es que no sé como – Contesto Knuckles aun furioso.

.- Trampas… - Todos voltearon a ver a Galahad algo confundidos. – Si ponemos trampas lo podemos capturar.

.- Pero no creo que podamos capturarlos por ejemplo Silver, si hacemos una trampa como de "oso" ya que ahora le gusto ser un perro quemaría las sogas de esa trampa – Comento Knuckles algo serio.

.- Ya hay muchos escombros aquí, por lo que veo muchas de estas construcciones usan metal, podemos utilizar ese metal para construir una especie de jaula o caja donde podemos encerrarlo, así no habría preocupación de que pueda escapar – Knuckles y los demás reflexionaron la idea de Galahad por un momento.

.- Creo que podría funcionar.- Menciono Amy un tanto asombrada entrando en la conversación.

.- Claro, podemos tomar las vigas y acomodarlas para hacer una caja resistente al calor, solo necesitaríamos fuerza para doblar las vigas y algo con que unirlas y quedara listo – Comento Tails algo emocionado.

.- Ese es un problema menos nos falta alguien más que no creo que sea tan fácil de lograr.- Comento Rouge un tanto preocupada.

.- To easy, Shadow es competitivo, lo lleva en la sangre, no puede dejar que alguien sea mejor que el aun estando poseído, eso es un hecho demasiado claro, además, podemos tirar a dos pájaros de un tiro, Mephiles controla a Shadow así que debe estar vigilándolo para poder manejar sus movimientos, tendría toda su atención en una pelea que tuviera Shadow. Si algunos de nosotros peleamos con Shadow el no se negara y querrá ganarnos, Mephiles estará demasiado ocupado mirando cada detalle mientras que otros intentan sellarlo .- Comento Sonic casi sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras rascaba su oreja un poco.

.- ¿Y con que pretendes sellarlo? – Knuckles se sorprendió un poco al ver el frasco donde Mephiles anteriormente en el 2006 había sido sellado.

.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Pregunto Rouge asombrada.

.- Lo encontré por ahí, ya está todo resuelto, y con lo de solo encarcelar a Silver no harán que vuelva a la normalidad, necesitamos quitarle esas llamas, Silver nos había comentado anteriores veces que gracias a sus poderes telequineticos podía alejar a Iblis de quien sea y de donde sea, por fortuna tenemos a otro chico con esos poderes con nosotros ¿Cierto, Galahad?

.- Claro mi rey – Sonic no dijo nada al respecto solo puso cara de frustración.

.- Ya está todo listo y así Knuckles se evita romperse la cabeza de tanto pensar.- Knuckles frunció el seño en señal de molestia y frustración.

.- Valla enserio eres bastante inteligente Sonic – Alago Rouge viendo como Amy se recargaba un poco en el.

.- Que va solo se me ocurrió de la nada – El era inteligente, lo sabía, pero siempre lo disimulaba, podría incluso pasar a Eggman en IQ pero nunca quiso ser así, le gustaba ser mas del tipo que solo improvisa, y eso le salía muy bien, no quería ser alguien como Eggman siempre haciéndose el listo y que al final resulte mal, prefería hacerlo todo a la carrera como era su costumbre y ganar o perder y aun sentirse bien.

.- No perdamos más tiempo, debemos hacer la trampa para Silver ahora que no está.- Comento Tails con mucho entusiasmo.

.- Eh chicos… no quisiera interrumpir pero ¿Ese es… Silver? – La voz de Chip parecía un poco asustada mientras retrocedía en el aire apuntando hacia el frente.

Sus compañeros voltearon hacia donde el apuntaba y a tan solo unos metros vieron a Iblis Silver en posición de ataque digna de un perro o lobo mientras gruñía y a su alrededor el fuego estaba presente.

.- Ups, ya nos encontró… - Dijo Tails un poco asustado mientras retrocedía al igual que los demás.

.- No podemos matarlo va en contra de los votos que hicimos en la mesa redonda, solo lo alejaremos de aquí ¿Entendido? – Ordeno Lancelot que estaba en posición de defensa junto a los demás caballeros cubriendo a los demás detrás de ellos.

Iblis Silver comenzó a correr hacia ellos y los caballeros por igual corrieron hacia Iblis Silver, lo esquivaron ante esto provocaron más a Iblis Silver, los caballeros empezaron a correr lejos de donde estaban los demás y con ellos Iblis Silver los perseguía.

.- Lo están alejando de nosotros, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad no hay tiempo que perder. – Ordeno Sonic seriamente.

.- Knuckles, Omega ayúdenme a recolectar algunas vigas, los demás ayúdenme a buscar herramienta…

.- No será necesario – Escucharon detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Merlina acompañada de Black Smith el alter ego de Tails en la época Artúrica quien cargaba varias herramientas consigo.

.- Yo les ayudare en esto – Comento Smith muy animado.

.- Wuau, en verdad también tengo a mi alter ego – Se sorprendió Tails.

.- Esto ya es una ventaja, muy bien ahora hay que trabajar enserio, yo ayudare a cortar las vigas solo díganme cuando lo necesiten. – Alzo su pulgar y guiño su ojo como casi siempre lo hace.

Todo el equipo movió vigas, Sonic las cortaba como Tails y Smith le pedían gracias a su Spin Dash. Tails y Smith ensamblaban las piezas de una por una, Chip intentaba ayudar moviendo piedras que estorbaban gracias a que es Light Gaia y puede controlar un poco lo que es "naturaleza".

Así comenzó una gran labor para enderezar el mundo…

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

Aquí el capitulo 8 yeeeey XD Espero les haya gustado y enserio intentare hacer los dibujos de Iblis Silver y de Shadow poseído para que vean lo que mi retorcidamente imagina XD.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_-**


	9. Descuido

**DESCUIDO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Los caballeros iban corriendo y provocando a Iblis Silver quien los perseguía furioso y con fuego en el cuerpo.

Lancelot, sin dejar de correr empezó a pensar en una manera de detener a Iblis Silver, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Iblis Silver corría peligrosamente hacia él.

.- ¡Padre Cuidado! – Grito Galahad llamado la atención de Lancelot.

Lancelot reacciono y saco rápidamente su espada dándose la vuelta, en una fracción de segundo coloco su arma de escudo ya que Ibis Silver se abalanzó sobre el aun con fuego en su cuerpo. Lancelot no podía hacer nada más que protegerse de Iblis Silver, pero comenzó a sentir un ardor en su piel, Iblis Silver estaba sobre su cuerpo y con fuego saliendo de él lo que provoco que su armadura de acero se calentara y comenzara a quemarle la piel, ante el ardor tan insoportable Lancelot se limito a gritar de dolor aun protegiéndose, pero sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando muy rápido.

Iblis Silver sintió un golpe en la cabeza y miro hacia atrás, Gawain le había lanzado una piedra.

.- ¡Hey perrito deja a mi compañero en paz! – Le lanzo otra piedra, Iblis Silver bajo de Lancelot y corrió hacia Gawain el cual corría lejos de Lancelot.

.- ¡PADRE! – Galahad se acerco rápidamente hacia Lancelot el cual seguía en el suelo, se incoó a su lado e intento quitarle con cuidado la armadura sin importarle el dolor en sus manos al sentir el acero caliente.

.- Galahad, tranquilo estoy bien

.- No, no lo estas – Dijo al ver el costado de Lancelot, estaba quemado así como varias partes de su cuerpo.- Necesitas ayuda, estas muy grave.

.- Tu ve a buscar ayuda Galahad, yo me quedare con el.- Sugirió Percival al lado de Galahad.

.- ¿Segura?

.- Si, tu puedes llegar más rápido que nosotros, Gawain seguirá distrayéndolo, ve.- Ante esas palabras Galahad salió volando de ahí dirigiéndose hacia donde los demás estaban trabajando.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Tails y Black Smith dirigían a los demás para terminar la fortaleza para Iblis Silver, los demás trabajaban arduamente y sin descansó, de repente algo llamo la atención de todos.

.- Galahad ¿Ocurrió algo? – Pregunto Black Smith al ver la cara de preocupación del caballero que aterrizo bruscamente.

.- Es… es Lancelot, está herido – Contesto algo agitado.

.- ¿Herido? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Merlina acercándose al caballero, y todos los presentes la siguieron.

.- Fue Silver, Lancelot se distrajo un poco y este lo ataco, se puso sobre él, solo pudo cubrirse con la espada pero el fuego calentó su armadura y le quemo gran parte del cuerpo, está muy grave, no se puede mover. Gawain lo está distrayendo y Percival se quedo con mi padre.

.- Iré contigo Galahad – Dijo Merlina decidida.- Pero si esta grave hay que apurarnos.

.- Vamos entonces Merlina.- Ambos estaban a punto de irse hasta que Sonic los detuvo.

.- Esperen yo también voy, así llegaremos más rápido y lo traeremos igual, nos vemos en un rato chicos.

.- Cuídate mucho Sonic

.- Lo hare Amy – Y así los tres partieron al lugar donde Percival y Lancelot se encontraban. Sonic corriendo, como de costumbre y Galahad volando y cargando a Merlina. Mientras los demás seguían trabajando.

.- ¿Crees que esto encaje en esa pieza? – Pregunto Tails a su alter ego señalando uno de los lados de una de las vigas.

.- Necesita lijarse un poco más para que encaje perfectamente, si no podría romperse y resbalar, yo me encargo de eso

.- Gracias Smith, yo seguiré revisando las vigas, Knuckles ¿Puedes traerme la viga a tu lado por favor?

.- Seguro Tails enseguida voy.- Knuckles cargo sin problema una de las vigas hasta donde se encontraba Tails mientras Amy y Rouge veían como trabajaban.

.- Aun no nos necesitan, ¿Qué hacemos Rouge? – Se quejo Amy en un suspiro.

.- Yo creo… que debemos hacer un lugar para cuando traigan a ese tal Lancelot ¿No crees?, no se puede quedar ahí en el suelo.

.- ¡Es cierto! necesitamos hacerle un refugio para que se cure, a ver… pero necesitaremos algo de ayuda… - Fijo su vista en Chip quien estaba sentado comiendo su peculiar chocolate.- ¡Chip!

.- ¿Uh?

.- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

.- Claro Amy – Voló hacia Amy y Rouge y empezaron a trabajar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

En la base de Eggman…

Eggman esperaba impaciente el regreso de Mephiles quien supuestamente tendría que traer a Shadow.

.- Mephiles ya tardo demasiado, y no soy muy paciente – Una risa escalofriante hizo eco en todo el lugar hasta asustando a Eggman.

.- No se preocupe que la paciencia es oro.- Mephiles apareció seguido de Shadow quien tenía la mirada en el suelo.

.- ¡Shadow! Que alegría me da verte de nuevo.- Cual Santa Claus con pulmonía _**(N/A: Amo decir eso XD!)**_ Se rio un poco.

.- …

.- Te veo un poco diferente Shadow.

.- Si Shadow ¿Por qué no le dices lo que tienes? – Dijo Mephiles en un tono frio y sínico.

.- He… estoy a servicio de Mephiles… - Dijo alzando la vista mostrándole la mirada sin brillo y de color purpura que tenia.

.- ¿Qué? Este no era el trato Mephiles.

.- Creo que el trato se cancelo, señor, ahora todos aquí estarán a MI mando.- Comenzó a reírse sínicamente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Amy y Rouge junto con la ayuda de Chip hacían un lugar para Lancelot.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está tu alter ego Amy? – Pregunto Rouge.

.- No lo sé, cuando llegamos aquí la perdí de vista.

.- Disculpen pero ¿Me estaban buscando? – Se escucho la voz de Nimue cerca de ellas, y ambas voltearon a ver, era ella cargando un jarro.

.- Oh ahí esta

.- Lamento si me separe fui por algo de agua – Miro a todos lados – ¿Y los caballeros? – Bajo el jarro.

.- Fueron a distraer a Silver, pero creo que Lancelot está herido – Contesto Amy.

.- ¿Lancelot está herido? – Repitió algo alarmada.

.- Amm si, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – Pregunto Rouge.

.- Verán, yo prácticamente crie a Lancelot.

.- ¿Qué? – Dijeron Amy y Rouge al unisonó.

.- Cuando él era un niño incendiaron su casa y sus padres murieron así que yo lo crie, su verdadero nombre es Galahad pero yo lo renombre con el nombre de Lancelot, y gracias a eso Lancelot le puso su primer nombre a su hijo Galahad – Decía aun con voz preocupada.

_**(N/A: Eso es cierto, lean la historia, o tal vez yo lei una historia errónea)**_

.- Ya veo, oye estamos haciendo un lugar para cuando lo traigan fueron por él, ¿Quieres ayudarnos? – Pregunto Amy.

.- Claro será un placer.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Valla que drama XD Lamento si algo de este capítulo no tiene un poco de coherencia con los demás, como me atrase me perdí en la historia, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	10. Restauración

**RESTAURACIÓN**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras Sonic y los demás trabajaban duro para poder terminar la trampa para Iblis Silver, Mephiles comenzaba a sospechar de sus acciones.

.- Silver aun no ah llegado... ese idiota debio a ver llegado hace una hora... - Giro y golpeo uno de los robots de Eggman que no estaba funcionando para destruirlo en mil pedazos, miro a su derecha y vio a Shadow parado sin decir nada aun controlando su mente.- Tu, ve y busca a Silver, necesitamos que este aqui , y no demores...

.- Como ordene.- Ante esto, Shadow salio de la nave de Eggman en donde se encontraba y corrió buscando a Iblis Silver.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Regresando con Tails y Black Smith, ambos seguían poniéndole los últimos detalles al gran cubo de metal que construyeron para Iblis Silver.

.- Chicos, miren ya vienen - Exclamó Amy al tiempo en que todos volteaban en dirección a donde ella apuntaba poniéndose en guardia creyendo que se trataba de Iblis Silver.

.- ¿Lancelot?.- Nimue logro divisar a Galahad en el aire quien cargaba a Lancelot, al parecer, inconsciente, por tierra gorros Sonic cargando a Merlina hasta que llego con los demás y bajo a Merlina.

.- Hi guys!.- Saludo amistosamente. Nimue solo corrió hacia Galahad quien desendia suavemente.

.- ¿Como esta? ¿Que ocurrió Sir Galahad?

.- Esta muy herido, necesitamos quiarle la armadura.

.- Ven, compañame, hicimos un lugar para él - Galahad siguio a Nimue hasta el "refugio" que hicieron Amy, Rouge y ella para Lancelot.

.- Opino que deberíamos prepararnos ya... - Sugirió Smith un poco nervioso.

.- Apoyo su idea, ahí vienen - Señalo Tails igual de alarmado al ver a Percival y a Gawain corriendo y detrás de ellos hiba Iblis Silver intentando atraparlos.

.- Diganme ¿Cual es el plan? - Pregunto Galahad acercándose a ellos despues de dejar a Lancelot.

.- Sir Galahad, necesitamo que te coloque en uno de los bordes de atrás del cubo y provoques a ese tal Silver

.- Silver intentara alcanzarte y caerá dentro del cubo y así, con tu telekinesis, intentaras sacar las llamas de Iblis de Silver.- Continuo Tails después de Smith. Galahad asintió y se subió al cubo mientnras que los demás se ocultaron, viendo la escena.

Percival y Gawain llegaron aun corriendo y fueron a esconderse mientras Iblis Silver aun los seguía, pero resivio un golpe en la cabeza, alzo la mirada y vio una normal caja de metal y a Galahad sobre ella.

.- Oye porque no vienes y peleas conmigo ¿Eh? - Con su telekinesis le avento otra piedra en la cabeza a su Silver enfureció y corrió hacia el cubo de metal.- No puedes alcanzar me, eres un inútil.- Signo provoca dolo al punto en que Iblis Silver retrocedió para dar un enorme salto cayendo justo dentro del cubo de metal haciendo un sonido fuerte l chocar su cuerpo hasta el fondo.

.- ¡Ahora Galahad! - Ordenaron Tails y Smith al unísono, ante esto Galahad vio como Iblis Silveer se incorporaba con dificulad y aprovecho eso para encerrarlo en una burbuja telekinetica.

.- Oigan chicos y ¿Ese quien es? - Señalo Chip hacia enfrente, todos miraron en esa dirección.

Shadow se acercaba caminando tranquilamente con el mismo brillo purpura en los ojos y una sonrisa sinica.

.- ¿Que hacemos? - Knuckles, al igual que los demás veían como Shadow se hiba acercando, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que miro el cubo por un momento y se diriguio a el.- ¡Esta yendo hacia Galahad!

.- Debemos impedircelo - Se apresuró a sugerir Percival.

.- Tengo una idea.- Exclamó Sonic para explicarles su plan a los demás.

.- Ah... chicos...- Galahad vio a Shadow quien se acercaba.

.- Valla caballero, creo que has atrapado algo que no es tuyo...

.- Ni de usted señor, solo intento ayudar a reparar esto

.- ¿Usted? ¿Señor?, valla que ustedes son muy formales al hablar con alguien ¿No es así?

.- Solo le tengo respeto a los demás, algo que un caballero debe hacer

.- ¿Como te lo enseño tu padre? ¿A golpes?

.- ¡Él jamas me a golpeado!

.- ¡Galahad!

.- ¿Padre? - Volteo hacia donde lo habían llamado y ahí estaba algo lejos Lancelot quien era ayudado por Ni UE para estar de pie.- Lancelot ¿Que hace de pie?

.- Concentrate en lo que haces, él te esta distrayendo, no le hagas caso.- Sugirió Lancelot aun con la ayuda de Nimue para estar de pie.

.- Tu padre es muy inteligente, no se como no sacaste su inteligencia.- Se burlo Shadow, esta vez, sin lograr que Galahad se desconcentrara.

.- Hi, Shadow .- El nombrado giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a Sonic.- Creo que viniste por una paliza.

.- Solo me llevaré a Silver, no tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles

.- Me temo que no podrás llevartelo sin antes acabar con nosotros - Detrás de él llegaron Knuckles, Gawain, Amy, Percival, Chip, Rouge, Smith, Tails y Omega.

.- Hmph, de cuerdo, esto sera divertido.- Corrió hacia todos ellos para c comenzar una pelea, mienetras Merlina subía con Galahad.

.- ¿Como va todo?

.- Ya casi... - Merlina asintió y creo una barrera para todo el cubo incluyendolos dentro para que nadie entrara.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mephiles se encontraba sentado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Perfect Caos, Dark Gaia, Iblis, Shadow, todo hiba de maravilla, el único inconveniente, eran esos inútiles de Sonic y sus compañeros además de esos estúpidos caballeros, tenia que desacerse de ellos, o arruinarian su plan.

.- Solo estoy a un paso de la destrucción de este misero planeta, al menos, uno de sus compañeros mas fuertes esta bajo mi control, cuando ya no lo necesite, lo destruire, mental y físicamente.- Soltó una escalofriante carcajada haciendo eco en el lugar...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Gracias por su larga paciencia y nos vemos la otra semana nw-.

**Gracias por leerme**


	11. Peleas

**PELEAS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Galahad seguía intentando sacar las llamas de Iblis del cuerpo y mente de Silver al cual lo tenia encerrado en el cubo de metal, se esforzaba demasiado, debía concentrarse en lo que hacia, Silver, aun poseido por las llamas, se retorcia ya que comenzaban a salir las llamas de él. Merlina permanecía al lado de Galahad asegurándose de que nada malo pasara y para seguir poniendo su barrera entre ellos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sonic y los demás comenzaban una pelea con Shadow.

Sonic logro hacer un spin dash hacia el erizo bicolor quien logro esquivarlo pero Sonic regreso aun en spin dash y logro derribarlo golpeandolo en la espalda, Amy se acerco a el con su martillo en mano para golpearlo y por lo menos dejarlo inconsciente, al dar el golpe Shadow giro en si esquivando el martillo, con sus manos logrolevantarse un poco y patear a Amy alejandola de el, Percival se acerco empuñando su espada y atacando a Shadow quien retrocedia a sus ataques en un momento la mano de Shadow comenzó a brillar y se agacho para derribar con su pierna a Percival, un pedazo de metal llego a manos de Shadow y se moldeo en una espada en solo unos segundos, Gawain fue hacia el atacandolo velozmente, Shadow contra atacaba con su nueva espada, Sonic se acerco a Shadow por atrás pero los reflejos de Shadow no fallaron, logro derribar a Gawain y antes de que Sonic lo derribara a él tomo la muñeca de Sonic y subiendolo a su espalda lo tiro de espaldas fuertemente. Knuckles corrió hacia Shadow con los puños cerrados y lanzando varios puñetazos los cuales Shadow esquivo, logrando golpear en la cara a Knuckles. Rouge se puso frente a Shadow mira dolo desafiadamente.

.- Shadow detente, no queremos hacerte daño.

.- ¿Lo dices para que no le de otra golpiza a tu novio? - Dijo señalando a Knuckles en el suelo.

Rouge enfureció y giro en su eje para patear a Shadow, él no se movió, espero el ataque y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo la pierna de Rouge y la estrello contra el suelo, Omega comenzó a disparar a Shadow, este esquivo cada una de las balas.

.- ¡Chaos Control! - Desapareció y apareció detrás de Omega, abrió el compartimiento de "Encendido" y apagó sus funcicones derribandolo.

Tails y Smith corrieron hacia Shadow uno de cada lado, Shadow intentno atrapar a Tails pero corrió mas rápido que el, Smith aprovecho y lo pateo en el abdomen, Shadow se abrazo así mismo. Chip se acerco y pateo su espalda haciendolo caer. Todos rodearon a Shadow mientras este permanecía ene el suelo.

.- ... he.. hehe... jajajajaja - Shadow, aun en el suelo, soltó una carcajada - ¿Creen que esto ya acabo? Se equivocan... apenas comienza... - Unas sombras salieron del suelo y tomaron de los brazos a todos: Amy, Sonic, Tails, Chip, Gawain, Percival, Rouge, Knuckles y Smith. A omega no fue necesario ya que estaba desactivado. Los elevo y junto en el aire.

.- ¡Bajanos Faker!

.- Shadow reacciona, Mephiles te esta controlando, tu puedes derrotarlo

.- Lo siento Rouge, pero creo que no lo haré - Se preparo para lanzar su ataque a todos los que estaban en el aire - Esto se termino... chaos... spe... - Resivio un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo des concentrarse y soltar a Sonic y a los demas. - ¿Que diablos...? - Giror para encontrarse con su agresor.

.- Hola Shadow, volvi - Resivio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que se alejara por el golpe.

.- Maldito... ¿Como sacaste a Iblis maldito Silver? - Mal dijo furioso al erizo frente a el, Silver ya era el mismo de antes.

.- Con ayuda de mi alter ego - Galahad se acerco y choco su palma con la de Silver.

.- ¿Crees que esto importa? Así tendré a alguien mas que matar jaja - Un leve chillido se escucho, todos se cubrieron los oídos escepto Shadow quien salio del lugar regresando de donde vino.

.- ¿Que es eso? - Grito Amy cubriendose los oídos. - El chillido desapareció y todos buscaron a Shadow.

.- Maldición, logro escapar

.- Tranquiliza te Knuckles, lograremos encontrarlo - Dijo Sonic tomando el hombro del equidna.

.- Al menos ya Silver esta ahora de nuestro lado - Rouge abrazo a Silver con un brazo.

.- Gracias... oigan... aun tengo memoria de cuando estaba bajo el control de las llamas... lamento todo lo que hice... espero me perdonen... sobre todo Lancelot... - Agacho la cabeza en señal de desepcion.

.- No problemas dude! No era tu culpa después de todo - Silver sonrió. - Ahora vamos por algo mas grande, espero estén listos chicos, porque ya no puedo esperar para darle una merecida paliza a Mephiles...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin del Capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden: _**"Este fanfic se actualizara todos los MARTES"**_

No se des esperen por la actualización y si no hay reviews no hay fanfic que de eso viven los fanfics.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
